Friends Forever (Gallery)
|setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Friends Forever |releaseTemplate= FriendsForever_001.jpg|link=Gallus, Full of Surprises|Gallus, Full of Surprises FriendsForever_001b.jpg|link=Gallus, Full of Surprises|Gallus, Full of Surprises FriendsForever_002.jpg|link=Smolder, Culture Shock|Smolder, Culture Shock FriendsForever_002b.jpg|link=Smolder, Culture Shock|Smolder, Culture Shock FriendsForever_003.jpg|link=Ocellus, Knowledge is Power|Ocellus, Knowledge is Power FriendsForever_003b.jpg|link=Ocellus, Knowledge is Power|Ocellus, Knowledge is Power FriendsForever_004.jpg|link=Chipcutter, Sculptor|Chipcutter, Sculptor FriendsForever_005.jpg|link=Daybreaker, Blinding Light|Daybreaker, Blinding Light FriendsForever_006.jpg|link=Gallus, Student of Friendship|Gallus, Student of Friendship FriendsForever_007.jpg|link=Gavin, Fledgling|Gavin, Fledgling FriendsForever_008.jpg|link=Gerard, Traffic Congestion|Gerard, Traffic Congestion FriendsForever_009.jpg|link=Greta, Cruising Along|Greta, Cruising Along FriendsForever_010.jpg|link=Lightning Dust, Extreme Stuntpony|Lightning Dust, Extreme Stuntpony FriendsForever_011.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Aerobatics Fan|Scootaloo, Aerobatics Fan FriendsForever_012.jpg|link=Apple Bloom, Hold Your Horses|Apple Bloom, Hold Your Horses FriendsForever_013.jpg|link=Backdraft, Full of Hot Air|Backdraft, Full of Hot Air FriendsForever_014.jpg|link=Cinders, Sitting Pretty|Cinders, Sitting Pretty FriendsForever_015.jpg|link=Ember, Dragon Lord|Ember, Dragon Lord FriendsForever_016.jpg|link=Fume, Breathtaking|Fume, Breathtaking FriendsForever_017.jpg|link=Garble, Let's Race|Garble, Let's Race FriendsForever_018.jpg|link=Maar, Minding Her Manners|Maar, Minding Her Manners FriendsForever_019.jpg|link=Professor Fossil, Chipping Away|Professor Fossil, Chipping Away FriendsForever_020.jpg|link=Smolder, Student of Friendship|Smolder, Student of Friendship FriendsForever_021.jpg|link=Cherry Berry, Chocks Away!|Cherry Berry, Chocks Away! FriendsForever_022.jpg|link=Garner, Record Keeper|Garner, Record Keeper FriendsForever_023.jpg|link=Gilda, Ice Breaker|Gilda, Ice Breaker FriendsForever_024.jpg|link=Grandmares, Gold Horseshoe Members|Grandmares, Gold Horseshoe Members FriendsForever_025.jpg|link=Gretchen, Low Flier|Gretchen, Low Flier FriendsForever_026.jpg|link=Griselda, Urgent Business|Griselda, Urgent Business FriendsForever_027.jpg|link=Kettle Corn, Going in Circles|Kettle Corn, Going in Circles FriendsForever_028.jpg|link=Silverstream, Student of Friendship|Silverstream, Student of Friendship FriendsForever_029.jpg|link=Silverstream, Fish out of Water|Silverstream, Fish out of Water FriendsForever_030.jpg|link=Charcoal, Fuel the Fire|Charcoal, Fuel the Fire FriendsForever_031.jpg|link=Flash Sentry, Announcing Her Majesty|Flash Sentry, Announcing Her Majesty FriendsForever_032.jpg|link=Ocellus, Student of Friendship|Ocellus, Student of Friendship FriendsForever_033.jpg|link=Ocellus, Hit the Books|Ocellus, Hit the Books FriendsForever_034.jpg|link=Scales, Opportunity Knocks|Scales, Opportunity Knocks FriendsForever_035.jpg|link=Scalio, Mischevious Grin|Scalio, Mischevious Grin FriendsForever_036.jpg|link=Starlight Glimmer, Guidance Counselor|Starlight Glimmer, Guidance Counselor FriendsForever_037.jpg|link=Stellar Flare, Big Plans|Stellar Flare, Big Plans FriendsForever_038.jpg|link=Trixie, Hat Trick|Trixie, Hat Trick FriendsForever_039.jpg|link=Arista, Arts and Crafts|Arista, Arts and Crafts FriendsForever_040.jpg|link=Cornicle, Lead Role|Cornicle, Lead Role FriendsForever_041.jpg|link=Fleur Dis Lee, Enjoying the Show|Fleur Dis Lee, Enjoying the Show FriendsForever_042.jpg|link=Pharynx, Changed at Last|Pharynx, Changed at Last FriendsForever_043.jpg|link=Pharynx, Hive Patrol|Pharynx, Hive Patrol FriendsForever_044.jpg|link=Rarity, Shine on the Inside|Rarity, Shine on the Inside FriendsForever_045.jpg|link=Sandbar, Student of Friendship|Sandbar, Student of Friendship FriendsForever_046.jpg|link=Stygian, Falsely Accused|Stygian, Falsely Accused FriendsForever_047.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Field Twirler|Sweetie Belle, Field Twirler FriendsForever_048.jpg|link=Thorax, Symbiosis|Thorax, Symbiosis FriendsForever_049.jpg|link=Delivery Mare, Wrong Address|Delivery Mare, Wrong Address FriendsForever_050.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Acceptable Business Attire|Fluttershy, Acceptable Business Attire FriendsForever_051.jpg|link=Frenulum, Have a Snack|Frenulum, Have a Snack FriendsForever_052.jpg|link=Rumble, Sitting Out|Rumble, Sitting Out FriendsForever_053.jpg|link=Terramar, Shoreline Lifestyle|Terramar, Shoreline Lifestyle FriendsForever_054.jpg|link=Thorax, Swarm Former|Thorax, Swarm Former FriendsForever_055.jpg|link=Thunderlane, Meals to Go|Thunderlane, Meals to Go FriendsForever_056.jpg|link=Valley Trend, Like, Whatever|Valley Trend, Like, Whatever FriendsForever_057.jpg|link=Yona, Student of Friendship|Yona, Student of Friendship FriendsForever_058.jpg|link=Yona, Friendship or Else|Yona, Friendship or Else FriendsForever_059.jpg|link=Gallus & Smolder, Hot Headed|Gallus & Smolder, Hot Headed FriendsForever_060.jpg|link=Torch, Focused Fire|Torch, Focused Fire FriendsForever_061.jpg|link=Gabby, Express Delivery|Gabby, Express Delivery FriendsForever_062.jpg|link=Gallus & Silverstream, Artifact Seekers|Gallus & Silverstream, Artifact Seekers FriendsForever_063.jpg|link=Daring Do, Crafty Collector|Daring Do, Crafty Collector FriendsForever_064.jpg|link=Sky Beak, Frequent Flier|Sky Beak, Frequent Flier FriendsForever_065.jpg|link=Cloudchaser & Flitter, Filly Racers|Cloudchaser & Flitter, Filly Racers FriendsForever_066.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy, Chillax|Rainbow Dash & Fluttershy, Chillax FriendsForever_067.jpg|link=Applejack & Pinkie Pie, Backdrop Builders|Applejack & Pinkie Pie, Backdrop Builders FriendsForever_068.jpg|link=Berry Punch, Party Preparations|Berry Punch, Party Preparations FriendsForever_069.jpg|link=Caldera, Explosive Personality|Caldera, Explosive Personality FriendsForever_070.jpg|link=Spike, Fight and Flight|Spike, Fight and Flight FriendsForever_071.jpg|link=Mudbriar, Stick in the Mud|Mudbriar, Stick in the Mud FriendsForever_072.jpg|link=Smolder & Sandbar, Pillow Fight!|Smolder & Sandbar, Pillow Fight! FriendsForever_073.jpg|link=Big Daddy McColt, Animal Expert|Big Daddy McColt, Animal Expert FriendsForever_074.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle & Silverstream, Eager to Learn|Twilight Sparkle & Silverstream, Eager to Learn FriendsForever_075.jpg|link=Griffon Shopkeeper, Tax Not Included|Griffon Shopkeeper, Tax Not Included FriendsForever_076.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis, Evil Twin|Queen Chrysalis, Evil Twin FriendsForever_077.jpg|link=Strawberry Sunrise, Morning Pony|Strawberry Sunrise, Morning Pony FriendsForever_078.jpg|link=Old Money, Particular Socialite|Old Money, Particular Socialite FriendsForever_079.jpg|link=Starlight Glimmer, Great and Powerful Assistant|Starlight Glimmer, Great and Powerful Assistant FriendsForever_080.jpg|link=Ocean Flow, Submarine Settlement|Ocean Flow, Submarine Settlement FriendsForever_081.jpg|link=Tymbal, Talk it Out|Tymbal, Talk it Out FriendsForever_082.jpg|link=Ocellus, Master of Disguise|Ocellus, Master of Disguise FriendsForever_083.jpg|link=Sclerite, Two-tone|Sclerite, Two-tone FriendsForever_084.jpg|link=The EEA Council, Strict Guidelines|The EEA Council, Strict Guidelines FriendsForever_085.jpg|link=Cheering Section|Cheering Section FriendsForever_086.jpg|link=Defend the Hive!|Defend the Hive! FriendsForever_087.jpg|link=Detention!|Detention! FriendsForever_088.jpg|link=Friendship U|Friendship U FriendsForever_089.jpg|link=Gemstone Feast|Gemstone Feast FriendsForever_090.jpg|link=Hyper Beam|Hyper Beam FriendsForever_091.jpg|link=Inside Information|Inside Information FriendsForever_092.jpg|link=Listen Up!|Listen Up! FriendsForever_093.jpg|link=Pie from the Sky|Pie from the Sky FriendsForever_094.jpg|link=Power Play|Power Play FriendsForever_095.jpg|link=Reliving History|Reliving History FriendsForever_096.jpg|link=Skipping Class|Skipping Class FriendsForever_097.jpg|link=Sorry Stamp|Sorry Stamp FriendsForever_098.jpg|link=Stop Fighting!|Stop Fighting! FriendsForever_099.jpg|link=Tea With Discord|Tea With Discord FriendsForever_100.jpg|link=Tough Questions|Tough Questions FriendsForever_101.jpg|link=Unsatisfactory Work|Unsatisfactory Work FriendsForever_102.jpg|link=Untested Magic Fireworks|Untested Magic Fireworks FriendsForever_103.jpg|link=We're Friendship Bound|We're Friendship Bound FriendsForever_104.jpg|link=Flash Magnus' Shield|Flash Magnus' Shield FriendsForever_105.jpg|link=Herd of Adoring Fans|Herd of Adoring Fans FriendsForever_106.jpg|link=Incriminating Evidence|Incriminating Evidence FriendsForever_107.jpg|link=Meadowbrook's Mask|Meadowbrook's Mask FriendsForever_108.jpg|link=Mistmane's Flower|Mistmane's Flower FriendsForever_109.jpg|link=Pegasus Chariot|Pegasus Chariot FriendsForever_110.jpg|link=Princess Mask|Princess Mask FriendsForever_111.jpg|link=Rockhoof's Shovel|Rockhoof's Shovel FriendsForever_112.jpg|link=Sanctuary Construction|Sanctuary Construction FriendsForever_113.jpg|link=Somnambula's Blindfold|Somnambula's Blindfold FriendsForever_114.jpg|link=Star Swirl's Journal|Star Swirl's Journal FriendsForever_115.jpg|link=The Fire of Friendship|The Fire of Friendship FriendsForever_116.jpg|link=Washouts Performance|Washouts Performance FriendsForever_117.jpg|link=Chancellor Neighsay, Traditionalist|Chancellor Neighsay, Traditionalist FriendsForever_118.jpg|link=Cozy Glow, Seeds of Doubt|Cozy Glow, Seeds of Doubt FriendsForever_119.jpg|link=Maulwurf, Extra Large|Maulwurf, Extra Large FriendsForever_120.jpg|link=Pukwudgie, Strength in Numbers|Pukwudgie, Strength in Numbers FriendsForever_121.jpg|link=Roc, Bird of Prey|Roc, Bird of Prey FriendsForever_122.jpg|link=Sphinx, Grinning Riddler|Sphinx, Grinning Riddler FriendsForever_123.jpg|link=Accident at the Pear Farm|Accident at the Pear Farm FriendsForever_124.jpg|link=Distracted Lead Actress|Distracted Lead Actress FriendsForever_125.jpg|link=Fashion Blindness|Fashion Blindness FriendsForever_126.jpg|link=Lacking Lesson Plans|Lacking Lesson Plans FriendsForever_127.jpg|link=New Antique Store|New Antique Store FriendsForever_128.jpg|link=Royal Breakfast|Royal Breakfast FriendsForever_129.jpg|link=Surprise Take Off|Surprise Take Off FriendsForever_130.jpg|link=Yickslurbertfest|Yickslurbertfest FriendsForever_131.jpg|link=Silverstream, Everything's New!|Silverstream, Everything's New! FriendsForever_131b.jpg|link=Silverstream, Everything's New!|Silverstream, Everything's New! FriendsForever_132.jpg|link=Flash Magnus, Pillar of Bravery|Flash Magnus, Pillar of Bravery FriendsForever_133.jpg|link=Rockhoof, Pillar of Strength|Rockhoof, Pillar of Strength FriendsForever_134.jpg|link=Somnambula, Pillar of Hope|Somnambula, Pillar of Hope FriendsForever_135.jpg|link=Star Swirl the Bearded, Pillar of Sorcery|Star Swirl the Bearded, Pillar of Sorcery FriendsForever_136.jpg|link=Mistmane, Pillar of Beauty|Mistmane, Pillar of Beauty FriendsForever_137.jpg|link=Mage Meadowbrook, Pillar of Healing|Mage Meadowbrook, Pillar of Healing FriendsForever_138.jpg|link=Princess Cadance, Family Matters|Princess Cadance, Family Matters FriendsForever_139.jpg|link=Princess Twilight Sparkle, Endless Friendship|Princess Twilight Sparkle, Endless Friendship FriendsForever_140.jpg|link=School Shut Down|School Shut Down FriendsForever_141.jpg|link=Pony of Shadows, Pure Darkness|Pony of Shadows, Pure Darkness }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Friends Forever (Royal Rare Set) |releaseTemplate= FriendsForever_rr001.jpg|link=Mistmane, Pillar of Beauty (Friends Forever Royal Rare)|Mistmane, Pillar of Beauty }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Friends Forever (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= FriendsForever_pf001.png|link=Yona, Friendship or Else (Friends Forever Promo)|Yona, Friendship or Else FriendsForever_p002.jpg|link=Spike, Fight and Flight (Friends Forever Promo)|Spike, Fight and Flight FriendsForever_p005.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Acceptable Business Attire (Friends Forever Promo)|Fluttershy, Acceptable Business Attire }} Category:Galleries